Hey Jealousy
by T.H.W
Summary: Ron finds out through Harry that Hermione is getting married to Viktor Krum in less than a month. He goes to drink away his troubles, then decides to confront Hermione personally. Disastrous results occur, as well as the prospect of a possible reunion.


************************************************************************

__

Tell me do you think it'd be all right,  
If I could just crash here tonight?  
You can see I'm in no shape for driving.  
And anyway I've got no place to go.  


And you know it might not be that bad.  
You were the best I'd ever had.  
If I hadn't blown the whole thing years ago,  
I might not be alone.  


Tomorrow we can drive around this town,  
And let the cops chase us around.  
The past is gone but something might be found,  
To take its place...hey jealousy.  


************************************************************************

The boy was just barely a man, but from a distance, his broad shoulders and body looked to belong to someone half his age. In truth, he was in his twenties, but the youthful sparkle usually found in his eyes betrayed that. Tonight, that sparkle was dampened somewhat. Dampened and fading, being replaced by a wild look in his bright blue eyes with every drink he took. His friend across the table was slowly gaining that look as well, but not nearly as fast as his friend was. The boy with the broad shoulders and bright red hair took another swig of the alcohol and called for another as he drained it.

"Oy! Another one here!" The woman who approached and took his mug, eyed him and shook her head. 

"Ron Weasley, your Mum would be ashamed of you." She chided. The boy threw his hands in the air. 

"Well, I think I've got a right. I mean, c'mon, it ain't every day you find out that your best friend is _engaged_. Gory hell! ENGAGED!" Ron yelled, pounding his callused fist on the table.The woman turned and smiled at Ron's friend, who chuckled and took another drink of his beer.

"Why Harry Potter! You, engaged? Why didn't you tell me?" Ron let out a large, sarcastic guffaw and Harry glared at him, then turned to smile sweetly at the waitress.

"Oh it's not me. It's _Hermione_." Harry said meaningfully, casting a spiteful look at his friend across the table. Instantly, Ron's face grew sulky and he glared at the woman.

"Are we gonna get a refill or what?" He muttered. A look of knowing suddenly came over the woman's face and she smiled gently at him. 

"Just hold on a minute. I'll get it." Ron turned and glared hard at Harry, who began to chuckle into his mug. 

"You could have just kept your mouth shut, you know."

"I could have. But its just too easy to get you ticked off."

"Shut up, Harry. Thanks." Ron murmured as the waitress deposited two more beers in front of the boys. Ron grabbed his mug and took a large swill of it, then slammed it on the table. If that wasn't loud enough, his fist came down upon the table again, almost splintering the wood.

"Of all PEOPLE! Why him? Why HIM?" He yelled angrily. Harry shrugged and took a demure drink of his beer.

"Maybe she, um, _likes_ him. That's all kinda part of getting married, you know." Ron stared at Harry, disbelief in his blue eyes.

"You know, Harry, I think you've finally lost it. Far to many knocks on the head from ol' Voldie, I think." Harry laughed and shrugged.

"Just tellin' it like it is, Ron." Ron sank back in his chair.

"Well stop tellin' it like it is. What's he got that I ain't got? Huh? Huh? I'm big! I'm brawny! Well, not nearly as brawny as him, but at least I got brains!" Ron said, animatedly shoving his finger towards his head. "I mean, c'mon! If you were a girl, wouldn't you want a guy who was smart, rather than a guy who was bigger'n Godzilla and just as stupid?" A suppressed smile appeared on the edges of Harry's mouth.

"If I was a girl, probably." Ron grinned in triumph.

"There you go!"

"But I'm not Hermione." 

"Oh shut up. She's being really stupid about this you know. Of all the people in this WORLD she could have chosen, she chose, she chose, _Vicky_." Ron whispered, shuddering. Harry nodded and took a deep drink of his beer.

"Well think of it _this_ way: she could have chosen Malfoy." Ron's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

"You know you're right. I woulda let Malfoy have it if he'd moved in on her. Not like he ever would, her having Muggle parents and all. But if he had, I woulda KILLED him!" Ron said, pounding his fist into his hand.

"Like you're gonna do to Viktor, right?"

"Right." Ron let out a dejected sigh. "I need to quit thinkin' and keep drinkin'." He muttered, signaling to the waitress. Harry's eyebrow raised oh so slightly as Ron downed another mug, and grabbed another from the waitress.

"You are gonna be so stoned by the time you get outta here,"

"Hey, what I do to myself, is MY business." Ron said between gulps, stabbing the air with his finger in Harry's direction. Harry held his hands in the air submissively.

"Alright then. Do what you want. Just keep in mind that I'm gonna hafta explain to your Mum why you're stone drunk when I bring you home." 

"You're not bringing me home."

"_What_? You're joking right?" 

"Nope. I'm apparating home." Harry laughed loudly, which immediately lead to choking, as beer spilled from his nose. Ron glared hard at him. "You think I can't get home, huh, _buddy_?" Harry wiped the drink from his nose and mouth, still laughing, and shook his head.

"Truthfully, no. I think that if you keep drinking like this and try to apparate home, you'll apparate right in a latrine."

"Ha, ha, very funny." Ron said dryly. "I can apparate on my own, thanks. I'm a big boy."

"Whatever. I'm goin' back to your house. You gonna come?" Harry asked, standing from the table and tossing money on the table. Ron shook his head, then looked up curiously at Harry. 

"Hey, why're you going to my house?" A blush slowly spread over Harry's cheeks and he shrugged, saying nothing. Realization spread over Ron's face and he grinned widely.

"Ohhhh, I see! You're goin' to see _Ginny_!" Harry winced and tried to silence Ron.

"Keep it down would you?"

"You're goin' to see MY sister!" Ron crowed.

"Shut up, you drunk!" Harry hissed. Ron continued to laugh loudly. But when the laughter subsided, he pointed one lone finger at Harry's chest and glared at him.

"You make one move on my sister, Potter, and I swear, I will tear your scrawny body, limb from limb." Harry rolled his eyes and Ron poked him hard in the chest.

"I swear, Harry! I will! I wasn't made Quidditch Captain for nothin'! I will beat you bloody if you make one move on her." Ron said, poking Harry's chest with every word. Finally Harry moved away, wincing and grasping his chest. 

"Good grief, I'm your friend, you should know me by now." Ron shrugged and took a deep drink of his mug.

"I should, I guess. But hey, at least _I'm_ not goin' to see the girl _I_ like while I'm drunk. I have that much decency." Harry scoffed and shook his head as he made for the door.

"I'm not _drunk_. If anybody's drunk it's you." 

"Whatever, Potter. See you tomorrow."

"See you, Ron. Try to get home in one piece."

"Will do." 

Ron watched Harry leave with a thoughtful expression. He glanced down at his nearly empty mug, then placed his long fingers to his lips. "I wonder. I wonder what would happen." He drained the rest of the beer, then drained another mug, before he tossed what he owed on the table and exited the "Three Broomsticks" and started walking down the road, swaying in the least bit of wind.

*****************

Hermione was exhausted. She had just finished the burdensome job of addressing all her envelopes, which would contain invitations to her wedding when they were sent by owl and Muggle post alike. She set the quill down with a sigh of relief, and closed her eyes wearily. A soft hoot behind her caused her to open her eyes slightly. "No, Hedwig. That's alright. I'll send them tomorrow. You can go now if you want. Tell Harry thank you for letting me borrow you for me." Hermione murmured wearily. Hedwig hooted softly, sensing that her Master's friend was very tired and unsure of what she was saying, then flew out the window with a rush of wind.

Hermione dragged herself from her desk and threw herself on her canopy bed. She lay still as the bed stopped reverberating from her jump and closed her eyes happily, ready to accept sleep. She was happy and content. She'd be marrying her Viktor soon, very soon. And hopefully everyone would come. That included Ron. She really wanted him to come, even though she knew that he would no doubt be furious. He'd never liked Viktor much. And now........well, she could only hope that he had taken it well. Harry had assured her that he would tell Ron tonight. With another sigh, Hermione cast all fears and doubts from her mind, sure that if Ron was really her friend, he would come to her wedding. It was so important..................

"MY 'MIONE LIES OVER THE OCEAN!! MY 'MIONE LIES OVER THE SEA! OH, ah, SOMETHING, SOMETHING SOOOOOMMMMEETHING!!! OH BRING BACK MY 'MIONE TO ME!! OOOHHHH!" 

Hermione's eyes flew open as she heard the slurred voice from outside her window. She sat straight up and listened a moment more. It was singing again, this time to the tune of 'Jingle Bells'.

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE! PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR! I CAN'T SEE WORTH CRAP AND WALKING'S EVEN WORSE! HEY!" 

Hermione threw a robe over her nightgown and stormed to the door, hearing the drunken drawl of the man's voice. She threw open the door, ready to plant a stalk of lightening at the man if he didn't leave her premises immediately. Viktor would have his head for disturbing her! She grabbed her wand as she grabbed the door handle, then hid it behind her as she threw open the door.

She stared wide-eyed at the man singing and stumbling over her lawn, trying to find the stairs to the house. It was Ron. It couldn't be anyone else. But it couldn't be! Ron just didn't go get drunk for no reason. "Ron?" She called tentatively. The man stopped and looked up at her, an excited gleam lighting his blue eyes. When he saw her, he grinned and took another swig of the beer bottle in his hand. Hermione crinkled her nose in disgust as he stumbled towards her uneasily. 

"Hermione! It's about time you came out! Been wondrin' where you was!" Ron drawled, a slap-happy grin gracing his face. 

Hermione shook her head in shock. She had never seen Ron reduced to this. Never. He almost made it to the stairs without injury, but then as he finally reached them, his foot became wedged in the trellis by the house and he fell flat on his face on the concrete. Hermione let out a frightened little scream and ran down the stairs to him. She knelt down beside him, careful to watch the broken glass that Ron's beer bottle had been reduced to in his fall.

"_Ampulla Reparo_." She whispered, pointing her wand at the glass. 

Instantly, the glass shot together and formed the beer bottle once more. Hermione shoved it aside and turned Ron over with great effort. His nose was bleeding violently and his eyes were wide open, echoing shock and surprise. Hermione grabbed a handkerchief from her pocket and began mopping up the bloody mess, shaking her head as she did so. Ron looked up at her as if seeing her for the first time, then grinned.

"Why, Hermione! It's you! You know what? Harry told me this really crazy story today! Well, it might have been yesterday, or the day before. Oh, who cares! He said that you were getting married to Viktor _Krum_ of all people! Isn't that crazy?" He laughed, his eyes twinkling. Hermione turned down to gaze at him, and bit her lip as she saw the laughter in his face.

"He wasn't making it up, Ron. It _is_ true. I'm marrying Viktor Krum before the end of the month." She said gently. Ron's face contorted with what looked like pain, then receded to something that caused Hermione to blink back........._tears_? 

__

Honestly, Hermione!! It's just Ron! _He'll get over it. He's just in shock._ She scolded herself.

"Well, I guess it was worth a try, huh? Just had to make sure." He said softly, a semblance of a more sober Ron coming through. Hermione, mistaking this for actual sobriety, began to help Ron to his feet. 

"C'mon, Ron. You can go home now. I need to get some sleep." She said gently, helping the tall, muscular man to his feet. Suddenly, Ron started to laugh hysterically. He clapped his hand against his face, laughing so hard his large body was bent double. "Ron! Ron, what's the matter?" Hermione pleaded, trying to get near to Ron, but failing. Ron finally withdrew his hand from his eyes and drew a ragged breath as he tried to compose himself. Finally, he ceased to laugh and he pointed a long finger at Hermione.

"You! And Viktor Krum! Good grief! Hermione Granger and the famous Bulgarian Seeker! Bulgaria, here we come! Little Hermione, wearing furs and red robes and flying around in a huge ship! Little Hermione cavorting around with Death Eaters and just altogether queer people! Hermione _Krum_!! Oh, God help me!" Ron laughed hysterically. Hermione just stood still, staring at her friend as he stumbled around the yard. Then a moment later, a gasp was torn from her throat as Ron fell again, this time backwards, his head smacking painfully on the cement of her walk.

She rushed to him and knelt by him again. This time, his eyes were wide open and blinking. He looked up at Hermione and a wistful smile came over his face as he gazed at her. "You know what, Hermione? You're so amazing. The most amazing girl I've ever met. So smart, so neat, just the nicest girl I've ever met. Perfect." Ron took a gulp of air, trying to keep a hold of the thought he was speaking. "Maybe, if I hadn't been so stupid, hadn't been so poor, so stupid, maybe we could have been something sometime. Maybe. So amazing. Still are. You were the best thing that ever happened to me, and, and I blew it." Ron breathed shakily now, his hands trembling at his sides. Hermione tried to shush him, but Ron pushed her hand away from him.

He gave a trembling little laugh then gasped for breath. "You know what? I wonder if you could just let me sleep on the porch. Harry's right. I don't think I can apparate like this. Just if you'll let me sleep, just a little while, just for," Ron's head dropped backwards and his eyes rolled back in his head as the alcohol overtook him. 

Hermione stared down at the man's head that rested in her lap, and blinked back the tears she been holding from him. Slowly, she got to her feet, and pulled him with her. A moment later, she had apparated into her house with Ron beside her. She unfolded the fold-out bed in her couch and with the help of her magic, moved Ron onto it. She tucked the sheets up to his chin and watched him for a long time. A choking sob was straining at her throat, begging to be let out. But she couldn't. Only one thought came through, Ron's sarcastic, hysterical voice. 

"Hermione Krum." She choked as she fled from the room, leaving Ron to sleep in peace. 

************************************************************************

__

And you can trust me not to think,  
And not to sleep around.  
If you don't expect too much from me,   
You might not be let down.  


Cause all I really want is to be with you,  
Feeling like I matter too.  
If I hadn't blown the whole thing years ago,  
I might be here with you.  


Tomorrow we can drive around this town,  
And let the cops chase us around.  
The past is gone but something might be found,  
To take its place...hey jealousy.  


************************************************************************

__

The sunlight felt like blinding swords that cut through Ron's blissful darkness. He slowly opened his eyes, groaning as the sunlight shot into them. He sighed and moved his fingers, expecting to feel grass beneath them. That was all he deserved after the way he acted last night. He _deserved_ to be left on Hermione's lawn all night. He _deserved_.......

"Wait a minute." Ron muttered. 

He sat erect and stared around him in surprise. He had felt sheets beneath his fingers, and it wasn't a dream. He was in a bed, one of those Muggle pull-out beds like Hermione had. _Hermione_. She was right in the next room, sitting at the kitchen table and drinking a mug of coffee. Ron felt his insides freeze as he eyed her, then looked down at his rumpled clothes. Well, at least he was clothed. He was relieved he didn't do anything stupid, _other_ than yell at Hermione. He slowly slipped out of the bed and padded into the kitchen, smoothing down his hair as he did so.

Hermione glanced at him as he stood uneasily in the kitchen doorway. 

"I sent an owl to your mother." She said nonchalantly. "She knows you're here." Ron nodded silently, unsure of what to say. "There's cereal in the cabinet and eggs in the refrigerator." She continued.

"Hermione," Ron choked.

"_Don't_ talk to me, Ron." Hermione snapped.

"Hermione, listen. I'm sorry. I was drunk! I didn't know what I was doing, and I," Ron jumped as Hermione slammed her hands down on the spread open 'Daily Prophet'.

"_You didn't know what you were **doing**_?" She whispered. "Seemed to me that you knew _exactly_ what you were doing, and you didn't care! You said exactly what you thought and what you felt! It's amazing that it took you getting _drunk_ to be able tell me how you _really_ feel!"

"Oh, give me a little credit, Hermione!" Ron said, throwing his hands in the air, the old anger and bitterness he had felt the previous night returning with vigor. "I know what I think and feel! I just didn't want to tell you yet!"

"Well, you told me." Hermione said icily.

Ron's hands dropped to his sides, and he shook his head as he stared at his childhood friend.

"Well at least it came out. You know."

"Know _what_? That you hate Viktor? Well I'm sorry, Ron, because _I_ already knew about that! I wasn't _dead_ in fourth year, you know!" Hermione spat angrily.

"Now you know that I love you and I made a mistake by letting you go! _That's_ what you know!" Ron yelled angrily. Hermione stopped mid-breath and stared at him, her eyes wide with surprise. Ron scoffed and nodded resentfully. "Yeah, _now_ you see." He muttered. He slowly turned around and walked out of the room, his tread ending with the bang of a door. A minute later, the tap came on and the sound of a shower came to Hermione's ears. She sat still listening to it for a time, unable to really think. Her emotions were clouding rational thought and she hated it. She _hated_ it that Ron could do this to her, make her feel so weak and defenseless. Why did he have to come now? Right before the wedding. Tired of fighting the feeling, she slowly dropped her head to the table, unexplainable tears welling in her eyes.

__

****************

She was sitting in the living room on the now folded up couch when he came out of the bathroom. The anger that Hermione had seemed to feel before, was gone, and instead she was reading a book entitled, "Sense and Sensibility". Ron eyed her and the book, then scoffed as he tossed the towel in the hamper outside the bathroom.

"What? Not reading some textbook? Nothing to do with magic? You slacking off or what, Hermione?" Ron asked cynically, fingering some of the trinkets that rested on the mantlepiece. Hermione looked away from the page that she was studying and glared at Ron. 

"For your information, I'm simply having some relaxing time. I seem to need it whenever you're around me for only five minutes." She muttered, turning back to her page. Ron shrugged his shoulders and looked back at the moving pictures that sat on the mantlepiece.

__

"Well good. At least I know my efforts aren't in vain." Hermione glared daggers at him, then looked back at her page. Ron eyed her for a moment before shrugging and looking back at the ornamental crystal ball on Hermione's mantlepiece. "You know, this is one of the reasons why I couldn't keep dating you. You're always putting me down." Again, the book slid from Hermione's grasp and she turned to stare, horrified, at Ron.

"What about _you_? You weren't Mr. Innocent either. You would and _still_ do, tease me about my study habits! You shouldn't talk." Hermione protested.

"You were worse though, Hermione. You were just like, 'You're so obnoxious! You don't know etiquette! You're so childish! Do this! Blah, blah, blah!' You never gave me a moment's peace."

"Just because I wanted to invoke good behavior in you, is no reason to explode at me!" 

"Why d'you have a picture of Viktor Krum here with all your old Hogwarts pictures?" Ron asked suddenly, disgust evident in his tone. Hermione shot up from her seat, blushing madly and strode over to him, quickly taking the picture from his hands before he could do any damage to it.

"I have a right to have a picture of _my_ fiancé on _my_ mantlepiece, Ron." Hermione protested. Ron shrugged, but nodded. 

"Just looked out of place that's all." He said quietly, his tone lowering. "The _famous_ Bulgarian Seeker, mixing in with all these _inferiors_." Ron said scornfully, waving his hand at the numerous pictures before him. Hermione stared at him in surprise.

"How can you say that? You're not inferior! Neither is Harry!" 

"Yeah, well let's just say I _feel_ inferior, Hermione!" Ron said angrily. "You don't owl me or talk to me in forever, and then I find out from my best friend that you're getting married! In less than a month! If I did that, just said out of the blue that I was gonna marry, I dunno, _Lavender Brown_, and _you_ heard about it from Harry, how would _you_ feel?" Ron shot at her. Hermione was stunned, which was the main explanation for the stuttering that followed.

"But you're _not_ marrying Lavender Brown, and I _didn't_ find out from Harry. So this whole thing is just bogus, Ron. You're just overreacting." Hermione said swiftly, trying to avoid the unmistakeable uncomfortable feeling that came over her. 

"Am I, Hermione?" Ron asked quietly. He stretched out one long finger and gently stroked the frame of a certain picture. 

In the picture stood Harry, himself and Hermione. It was Ron's first Quidditch game at Hogwarts that he'd actually participated in. He had been Keeper and had helped to beat Slytherin 200 to 100, a very close game, which could have been disastrous if Harry hadn't caught the Snitch. Ron had nearly been knocked out from the flying bludgers, but he'd managed to hold his own until Harry found the Snitch, but it had certainly been hard. There were Ron and Harry, dressed in their Quidditch robes, Harry grinning and holding the snitch high for the photographer (Colin Creevy) to see, Ron laughing hard and slapping Harry on the back. Hermione's face was red from the cold and excitement. Her arm was around Ron and Ron's was around her, and Harry's in turn was around Ron. As the photograph moved, the Ron in the picture continued to look down at Hermione with a gentle look, not usually seen on the Weasley boy's face. Hermione continued look around her, grinning, but occasionally looked up at the boy. Only then did her gaze falter, and she would look away again, perplexed by that _look_. 

"I never did anything wrong." Ron continued softly. "I was just me. I just did what I thought was right. But it was never enough. You just kept badgering and badgering, wanting me to do this and that. I just wanted to _love_ you, Hermione. Not go to a bloody concentration camp." Hermione's gaze faltered as she eyed Ron and the hurt look that had come over his face as he stared at the picture.

"I, I didn't mean for it to be. I was just trying to help. Trying to do what I thought,"

"That's right, what _you_ thought was right." Ron interrupted. "You never thought about what _I_ wanted. You shouldn't try to change people, Hermione. Because eventually, they'll get sick of it."

"Ron, we were both ill-matched for each other. You can't help that. We wouldn't have lasted longer than we did. You know that." Hermione said gently.

"Do I? Because I don't think that's right. We could have _been_ something, Hermione! If you had only just loved me with your heart and your instincts, rather than try to love me with a textbook, I, who _knows_ what we could have been!" Ron said angrily, his face reddening by the minute. "You _know_ me! I wouldn't have done anything you didn't want me to do! You didn't have to set _guidelines_, Hermione! I would have done anything you said. I wouldn't betray your trust, I wouldn't go behind your back and see someone else, because you were the only one for me! The only one I'd ever loved! Why the _hell_ you'd think otherwise, is beyond me! Why, Hermione? Why?" As Ron finished, he stared fixedly at Hermione, though what he saw in her face almost made him lose his nerve and look away. 

Two tears were trickling down her pale cheeks, quickly followed by two more. Despite this, her chin was still raised high and there was still determination in her stance. But her actions could not hide her feelings, for Ron could see them as clearly as if they'd been paraded in front of him on a Muggle billboard. He had struck a nerve in Hermione. Any other boy would have taken advantage of it. But Ron Weasley was not any other boy. Before he had loved Hermione, he'd been something else: he'd been her friend.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. But it's the truth. If you hadn't expected so much from me, you wouldn't have been so disappointed with my failures. All I can give you, Hermione, is me. All I want is you, a second chance. And I want you to pitch your 'Guidebook to Love' out the window, because if you don't, I'll burn it myself." Ron stopped and rubbed the back of his neck. "Now, don't think I'm blaming everything that happened on you, because I'm not. If I wasn't so stubborn, I would have just done what you asked me to and that would be the end of it. But I can't just lay down and die like that, Hermione. It, its a bad habit I can't break." He said sheepishly. 

A smile broke through Hermione's tears, and a slight chuckle emerged from her throat. Encouraged, Ron continued.

"I admit that I screwed it up. _I _was the one who initiated the screaming match and _I_ was the one who walked out." Hermione gave a low chuckle.

"Yeah, because _I _was whining at you." Ron smiled wistfully and shrugged.

"What can I say? I just don't like reading Muggle books." 

"It was so _stupid_, Ron. So stupid. If we try again, who's to say that we won't kill each other?" Hermione asked. Ron shrugged and his ears turned bright red.

"Well, I won't be so stubborn if you don't try to control me and make me a model boy. Because it won't work! I'm a wild thing!" Ron insisted as an inescapable giggle rose to Hermione's lips. She grinned and grasped his hands gently to her.

"You? A wild thing? Honestly, Ron. You're just stubborn, that's all. Stubborn and willful." Ron smiled wistfully and ran his fingers down Hermione's hands.

"Well, what can I say? I'm a Weasley. Stubborn genes run in my family. Look at my Mum! I know its not exactly to your liking, but maybe I can work on it a little." Ron said, an embarrassed blush coming over his cheeks. Hermione smiled and put her finger gently on his face.

"Well, don't get rid of all that stubborness, Ron." Ron glanced at her curiously. "Otherwise, no one else would be able to get me away from my books. You're the only one who can, you know." Ron grinned broadly.

"Its a talent and a chore, but I'm glad to do it. You've just gotta live a little, Granger."

"And you've just gotta settle down a little, Weasley."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Only if you accept it." Ron smiled gratefully, and kissed Hermione's hands, then slowly fingered them as he spoke quietly.

"I'm not saying its gonna be easy, Hermione. You and me, I mean." 

"Whoever said life was easy? I've just got to live a little like you said. And I think that if we both concede to each other occasionally, and not be _so_ stubborn and insistant, then I think, I think we can make it." Hermione said quietly. Ron breathed deeply and grinned.

"Geez, woman. Sometimes I like it when you preach." Hermione grinned broadly as Ron put his arm around her and lead her out to the porch. 

"Why was that speech different from all my other speeches, pray tell?" Ron grinned as he rummaged through a large bag under the deck.

"Because you admitted you were wrong."  


"Ron Weasley!"

"Well, you did! C'mon, take a ride with me." Ron said, triumphantly pulling out a dusty broom from the bag of Quiddtich supplies. "Frankly, I can't believe you still have this stuff." Hermione crossed her arms across her chest.

"_You_ put them there, remember? You were always badgering me to have them here so you could teach me to play when you came." 

"Yeah, well. You could have gotten rid of them. After all, I'm sure good old _Vicky_ didn't much care to have remnants of his girlfriend's ex-boyfriend hanging around." Hermione gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. 

"What's the matter?" Ron asked, frowning as he mounted his broom.

"Viktor!" Hermione gasped. Ron's face cleared and his mouth took the shape of a small 'o'.

"Well, that's a problem isn't it?" He muttered.

"_YES_, that's a problem!" Hermione yelled, beginning to panic. "I'm engaged to him! I have invitations written and everything!"

"Written? Did you send them?" Ron asked carefully. 

"Well, no. Hedwig was going to deliver them for me today, but,"

"Well, there you are!" Ron broke in, his eyes shining happily. "You didn't send any invitations, so as far as anyone knows, you and Vicky are still dating!"

"But Ron, its not that easy. What about Viktor? What about us?" Ron leaned back on the broomstick, studying Hermione intently.

"What was 'us', Hermione?" Hermione looked panicked as she searched for the right words to say. 

"I don't really know. He just said he loved me, and well, and then he proposed." Ron stared at her, horror evident on his face.

"Just like that? No lovey-dovey crap? No pomp? No circumstance? No _nothing_?" Ron asked, dismayed. Hermione blushed a hot red and shrugged helplessly.

"I didn't know _what_ to say! I suppose I thought I loved him. I mean, I thought I didn't love_ you_ and compared to you at the time, Viktor was amazing."  


"Thanks, Hermione." Ron said sarcastically.

"Well, I suppose I was on a rebound."

"You think?!"

"Oh hush. We've got to figure this out." 

"That we do." Ron leaned over his broom, his chin resting on his hand in a thoughtful position. "Well, did he ever ask your opinion on what you thought about everything? You know, getting married and such?"

"Well, no. He just asked and I was so flustered that I didn't know what _else_ to say!" Hermione protested.

"Oh,_ Hermione_." Ron groaned loudly. "Well, why don't you just tell him the truth. Tell him you were on a rebound." 

"But he has feelings _too_, Ron! And I really think he does love me, even if he shows it differently." Hermione insisted, wagging her finger at Ron. Ron sighed and threw his hands in the air.

"Well, you've gotta figure it out, Hermione. Because if you don't figure out something, I'm gonna go perform a memory charm on the big goon while he's sleeping so he won't _remember_ he was engaged to you." Hermione stared at the determined face of Ron in horror.

"Ron, you _wouldn't_!" 

"I certainly would." Ron said stubbornly. 

"I've got to send him a message somehow. Somehow, I've got to,"

"Wait! Hermione! I've got an idea." Ron pulled Hermione to him and whispered his plan in her ear.

*********************

Viktor Krum packed his Quidditch pads away in his trunk as he readied himself to head off to see Hermione. He wasn't sure what he was going to say, but he hoped she understood. He didn't know how she would take it. After all, she _had_ said 'yes' so quickly after he'd asked her to marry him. He hoped it wouldn't be too hard on her. Who would she go to after he told her? Perhaps that red-headed friend of hers. He was nice enough. Perhaps he would be better for her, although the way Hermione had talked about him, she sounded as though she'd never speak to him again. 

"Viktor!" 

Viktor jumped several feet in the air as Hermione's voice rang out over his spacious room. He stared at the fireplace in alarm and was surprised to see Hermione's face resting there. 

"Hermi-own-ninny! Vhat are you doing there?" Hermione chuckled and shook her head.   


"Viktor, I need to talk to you about something."

"Vell, that's good. I need to talk to you about something too." Viktor felt uneasy as he saw Hermione's eyes widen with surprise. 

"Oh really! You go first then." Viktor closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He hated to do this. He really did, but there was no way he could hide anymore.

"Hermi-own-ninny, I can't marry you!" He blurted out, surprising even himself. Oh no. Had she blanched? But wait, she was smiling.

"Really! I mean, really? Why?"

"Because, Hermi-own-ninny, I, I, vell, I, I love someone else!" He blurted out. This was getting easier by the minute. But why was Hermione smiling? He supposed it was a _good_ thing that she was taking this so well, but he was a little hurt that she wasn't feeling more emotion.

"Who?"

"A girl I vent to school vith at Durmstrang. Anya Flemenkoff. I haff loved her for a long time, but, vell, she and I did not, how do you say it? Hit it off so vell. She was so vild and I, I vanted her to follow the rules. But I haff seen her again and, vell, ve are villing to try again. I am _so_ sorry, Hermi-own-ninny." Viktor said truthfully. 

"Its okay. You were on a rebound too, huh?

"Vhat?" Hermione grinned and shook her head.

"Never mind." There was a short, and altogether uneasy pause before Hermione spoke again. "Viktor, I have a confession to make too. I can't marry you either." 

"_Vhat_?"

"That's right. See, I love someone else too. A guy I went to school with. He's really wild and a bit mad at times, but, well, I love him." Viktor could not believe his ears. Was breaking off an engagement _really_ this easy? But no, he supposed it was only by chance that it had become this easy, that everything had fallen into place like this. Fate, he supposed.

"Who is it?" He asked curiously. Hermione seemed to blush red, but she smiled when she said,

"Ron Weasley."

"Oh! The red-head." Viktor heard a shout of protest behind Hermione, but he ignored it.

"Yeah, the red-head, that's right."

"Vell, Hermi-own-ninny, I suppose, vell, I'm truly sorry things didn't vork out between us. I do admire you, truly." Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Same here, Viktor. Thank you, for everything. I'll owl you your ring back, if you like. That way Anya can have it."

"You're too generous."

"Its the least I can do." Hermione said kindly.

"Vell then, thank you, Hermi-own-ninny. I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks, Viktor. You too." Viktor turned to unpack his trunk, then turned back to Hermione with a curious look on his face.

"Just out of curiosity, Hermi-own-ninny, vhen are you getting married to this Veasley?" He wasn't just seeing things this time. Hermione blushed a deep, deep red and smiled with an embarrassed air.

"Actually, he's got this crazy plan to elope." Viktor laughed loudly and heartily.

"Very vell! I'm sure it vill be a good vedding. As a matter of fact, maybe I'll suggest it to Anya. She vill be quite impressed that I was able to think of such a thing." Hermione smiled and shook her head ruefully. 

"It's been nice, Viktor. Friends?"

"Friends. Thank you, Hermi-own-ninny." 

"You're very welcome, Viktor. Congratulations and good luck!" Hermione said, before vanishing from the flames.

"Congratulations and good luck to you, Hermi-own-ninny." He murmured as he turned back to his trunk. "Marrying that Veasley, you'll certainly need it."

*********************

Hermione walked back into the living room, where Ron was stretched out on the couch watching her t.v. with obvious interest.

"Did you do it?" He asked, flicking off the television.

"Yes."

"How'd he take it?" Ron asked nervously.

"Quite well. He's getting married to another girl."

"You don't say!" Ron asked, a broad grin stretching over his face.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, she sounds exactly like _you_." Hermione said ruefully. Ron grinned and stood, stretching.

"Well, then she's probably fab, but I've got a girl right here, who's just fine for me." Hermione smiled and jerked her thumb towards the door.

"The broom all ready?"

"Ready and awaiting your command, your highness." Ron said, bowing with a flourish. Hermione stared at him for a moment, then shook her head ruefully.

"What?"

"I can't believe I'm marrying _you_. Little Ron Weasley." She said in disbelief.

"And I can't believe I'm marrying _you_. Little Hermione Granger, Miss Books and Cleverness." Hermione smacked him playfully on the arm as he opened the door for her. The broom sat on the porch, their bags beside it. Hermione stared at it, then turned back to Ron, and kissed him gently on the lips. Ron pulled out of it after a time and grinned.

"What was that for?"

"Just glad I've got you back, that's all." Hermione said softly, her emotions starting to breach her senses.

"Well don't worry, Hermione." Ron said as he lifted her onto the broom. "Now you've got me forever. Up, broom!" Ron said, jerking on the broom as he slipped on in front of Hermione. 

"Now, no figure eights, and no going upside down." Hermione said as they flew high into the night sky. 

"But Hermione! That's no fun!"

"You do, Ron, and I'll push you off!" 

"You would too."

"You bet."

A moment later, Hermione's scream ripped through the silence as Ron did not one, but two loops in the air, leaving Hermione to hold onto him for dear life.

"RON WEASLEY!"  


All that was left behind them in their wake, was the sound of Ron laughing, and Hermione chiding him, but without any force behind it. The chiding died out, but the laugh continued to echo throughout the valley below, which was, Hermione supposed, how she always wanted it to be. 

************************************************************************

__

She took my heart.  
There's only one thing I couldn't start.

************************************************************************

__

The **Ginn Blossoms** own all rights to their awesome, heart-wrenching song, *grin* **"Hey Jealousy"**. _And, big surprise, I don't own Harry Potter or Ron Weasley OR Hermione Granger, **OR** Viktor Krum!! :-) If I did, do you think I'd be posting stuff on here? No. I'd be kicking back in my mansion! :-)_


End file.
